Laketown Love
by charli204
Summary: Aila hasn't been home in a long time. Living away from home, sorting out all of her family's issues due to her family being far from normal. To prove the lack of normality when she is summoned home, she discovers she is to marry a local man in Laketown. It didn't sound too bad, other than the pair hate each other. Without correct knowledge about each other the couple do not start
1. Prologue

My fingers curled around the bunch of flowers as one of the servants pulled at your veil. Out of instinct I let my head go with the pull of my curly brown hair, but another one of the servants cupped my cheeks pulling my face forward so I was looking forward. I didn't understand the need for five women to be prodding me and making me look 'perfect'.

One of the women pulled at my skirt, before letting the veil flow down my back and allowing the end to lie on the floor.

Every few moments one of them would comment on my beauty and how they thought you were the perfect image of the bride. Politely I'd thank them before going back to grimacing.

I didn't want to be here. I was happy. I was happy away from here. I may have been born in Laketown but I didn't feel at home here.

For years I had lived away from my said 'home' but my parents called me back demanding I marry a local man they had organised my arranged marriage for. Even though I had never met the man, I had no choice but to go along with the whole thing.

I had been in Laketown for three days and now I was here, getting ready for my wedding to a stranger.

Soon enough the servants finished poking and prodding me before my Father joined me in the small room smiling at me.

"You look beautiful my darling," he smiled.

I simply smiled at him as he laced our arms together leading me out of the little room towards the two large doors that lead into the main hall where the actual wedding was being held.

He smiled down at me as my face paled. Was this really happening? Was I really about to be married to a complete stranger. I didn't even know his name, but I guessed I'd figure that out soon enough.

Before I had a chance to object the doors were opened and everyone in the hall could see my Father and I. Music started.

Each step was small and hesitant, but as we walked down the aisle, I could finally see my soon to be husband.

He was quite tall. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and reached his shoulders in gentle waves. His expression was uneasy, like my own, he seemed scared and nervous, and I couldn't blame him. I couldn't deny he was attractive, but I certainly didn't want to have to marry a stranger, attractive or not.

His eyes raised to look at me and his expression softened. It was clear he was as thrilled to be here as I was, but if his parents were anything like mine were, neither of us had a chance to get out of this.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take longer than expected. Each second of the walk, seemed like hours, and it was painful to know that within minutes I would be married to this man.

Finally we reached the end. My Father took my hand and held it out the man. He hesitated before wrapping his hand around mine, and then took my other hand in his also.

His hands were calloused. I presumed he must have a job involving manual labour, which had resulted in the pads of his fingers to be rough.

I looked up at him, letting our eyes connect. The fear melted instantly from my features as I gave him a reassuring smile. A small smile twitched on his lips, but it was obvious we were both uncertain of this arrangement.

My eyes flickered from his looking over at the people that were here. On my side sat my parents. My Mother's expression was stern and disapproving as her expression was most of them time. Although I didn't know why she seemed to disapprove with the arrangement, it was her idea after all. Next to her my Father now sat, his expression was soft but unreadable, I couldn't tell what he felt or thought but at least it was a warmer expression than that of my Mothers.

Along with them there were many people I recognised as distant relatives and friends of my parents, but really I did not know any of them to the extent I would have actually invited them here myself.

On the other side it was barren. Only a couple sat at the front. I presumed they were his parents. They had soft smiles on their faces and the man had an arm wrapped around the woman. They seemed to love each other, and although they didn't seem overjoyed, they seemed happy, which was more than I could say about my parents.

The wedding continued until my husband to be recited his name, allowing me to learn his name was Bard. It continued to our 'I do's'. Both of us hesitated before saying them but we said them nevertheless.

"You may now kiss the bride."

We both looked at each other raising our eyebrows. I gripped the fabric at my side, biting down on my lip, unsure of this. We had met merely minutes ago, and they expected us to show intimacy?

He gave me an apologetic smile. His hand rested on my cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine for a moment, pulling away nearly as quickly as he had leaned in. Like his hands his lips were rough but not unpleasant, just I wasn't one that enjoyed kissing strangers even if they were now my husband.

Bard stood frozen for a second before gently reaching his hand out to take mine again. I didn't fight against it, as he held my hand, allowing us both to walk back up the aisle.

Even though nearly everyone in the room was a stranger to us both, they cheered for us as we exited the hall walking out to the carriage my parents had arranged.

Bard opened the door for me, and let me get in first before he slid in next to me closing the door of the carriage.

The carriage began to move leaving us both in silence. It wasn't a pleasant silent either.

"I'm Ailish, you can call me Aila," I stated, but quickly realised how stupid it was to introduce myself, "But you know that already. I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm supposed to say in this situation."

He smiled softly.

"It's okay. I'm Bard. I don't really know what to say either, it's not really something I have experienced before, an arranged marriage never seemed to be on my agenda," he shrugged.

I smiled back.

"Well at least we're on the same page for this. Why did you agree? Or did your parents not give you a choice?" I asked.

"They wanted me to marry someone of some sort of higher class, and we needed the money. The money your parents gave them, meant they could afford to buy us a home, and they still had enough money to survive with," he explained.

"My parents paid you?" I questioned, slightly hurt, "Actually that explains a lot of things."

"You didn't know money was exchanged?"

"No. I didn't know I was getting married until two days ago. My Mother called for me to come home, and from her urgency I presumed someone had died."

Small talk continued until we reached the ballroom, where there would just be more strangers, we had never spoken to before.

My Mother was a distant relative of the Master of Laketown, and was able to get one of the ballrooms owned by him to be used today.

When the carriage arrived Bard exited first before reaching out his hand for me to take. He helped me out of the carriage, before together we walked into the large room that was already bustling with people, none of which I recognised.

Together we walked around awkwardly thanking people for their congratulations.

The woman that had been sat on Bard's side of the hall, ran over to Bard. She cupped his face, pressing her lips to his cheek, before pulling him into a hug whilst squealing.

"Oh my baby. I can't believe you are married, you are so grown up," she grinned, "and your wife, is so beautiful. You two will find great happiness together."

She smiled at me before throwing her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm Eibhlin, Bard's Mother, well now I'm your Mother too. Darling you look so lovely in that dress. I can't wait to get to know you better, I've always wanted a daughter," she squealed.

"Thank you," I said, unsure what I could really say to that.

I had never met this woman before, but she seemed nice, overly nice. My arms were constricted in the hug until the woman was pried from me.

"Ma, I think you are overwhelming Aila," Bard sighed.

"I'm so sorry love," Eibhlin smiled softly.

"It's okay."

The man from the hall joined us, resting a hand on Eibhlin's shoulder.

"Congratulations son," he smiled, "I'm Bran, Bard's Father."

"Nice to meet you," I responded.

Together we spoke with his parents for a while. They seemed nice, a bit too friendly and happy, but they clearly loved their son dearly.

Bard was swept away by his parents to go and speak to someone, whilst my parents came and joined me.

"Congrats sweet," My Father smiled hugging me softly.

My Mother's expression was still stern.

"Ailish," she hissed, "you will not mess this up for our family. He is the rightful king of Dale, you do not deserve to marry him, but it will make our family look good. Do not ruin it."

I frowned at her. Sometimes I wondered what I had done to make her despise me so much, but there would probably never be an answer to that question.

Simply I nodded, before Eibhlin and Bran arrived again telling me about one of their friends I should speak to.

Hours of awkward conversations passed before it was time for us to leave. Bard and I said goodbye before we left. He explained that our home was close by so we were going to walk there. The walk wasn't too long until we reached a small house.

He opened the door and it revealed an equally small interior. He showed me around although there wasn't much to see. The entrance level of the house was a dining room with a kitchen on one side of the room also. Then there was a lower level that was the bathroom as well as leading out to the water, with a small boat on it that Bard explained to be his. On the top level was a double bed and not much more, but it lead out onto a balcony.

Once he had shown me around it came to a discussion over sleeping arrangements. I had already kissed this man, and if need be I would have shared a bed with Bard, but really I didn't want to.

"You can have the bed," he stated.

"Are you sure? This seems to be more your home than mine, I am fine with sleeping one of the benches at the table," I smiled softly.

"No it is fine Aila. You can have the bed as long as I can have one of the blankets and one of the pillows."

I walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and one of the blankets handing them to him.

"There you go. Thank you Bard," I said softly.

"Thanks. Goodnight Aila, sleep well," he said.

"You too."

He gave me a soft smile, before leaving the room and going back down stairs to where I could only presume he was going to sleep on one of the benches at the table.

I didn't think it would be comfortable but currently I didn't particularly want to have to share a bed with him seen as he was still pretty much a stranger, just a stranger I now had to call my husband.

After a moment of thought, I changed out of my white gown and slipped on my night dress. I pulled back the blanket, lied down and let myself fall into a blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

~*~ A Few Months Later ~*~

I frowned at my husband. It felt weird to call him such, he was hardly the loving husband I had always desired to be married to.

It was as though he was cruel or spiteful towards me, but we were certainly not meant to be. I was certain that if we weren't forced into this marriage we would have never spoken to each other, we just didn't work well together.

We started off on okay terms. We were awkward and uncertain of each other, we rarely spoke and we were just not sure on how we were supposed to act with each other. We were married but we were still strangers.

Just now we spoke, well argued. That was really the only times words were exchanged, they were just words of disgust and annoyance.

Although we were far from getting along, I still took the role of housewife.

Soon after the marriage I was told of how Bard would provide for us both whilst I would take care of the home and children. It was a bit fast to talk of us having children. Of course I knew that would be expected from this marriage but no time soon, and if I could get away with it we'd never have children, not if we forever despised each other, that was no foundation for a family.

Bard was an archer, and it didn't provide a lot of money, not that any jobs in Lake-town provided much money, but at least we had a home, so we didn't have to save up to get one.

If I was allowed to, I would have gotten a job, I had worked since I was young, whether that was working with my Father or the job I had held for the last few years. Just supposedly that was frowned upon within this arranged marriage.

It seemed like a rule my parents had put in, just to disallow me any form of freedom, or as they saw it, any way to screw up this marriage through contact with other people.

Fulfilling my housewife duties, I had to cook the meals. Granted Bard sometimes did cook but it wasn't often and it wasn't like I had much else to do but cook and clean.

Whilst I cooked lunch, Bard was sat at the table finishing off a few arrows he was making. After a moment of silence I finished the soup I had been making and poured it into two bowls. I walked over to the dining table and put the two bowls down along with two spoons and cloth napkins.

"Thank you princess," he said in the snide tone I had become used to since our marriage.

"You're welcome," I frowned.

Since a few days after our wedding, he had begun to call me Princess. It was clear he wasn't using it as a term of endearment and I wasn't a princess by birth. The venom that he held in his voice whenever he called me that made it known of his disdain and dislike for me.

Although it wasn't too hard to figure out why he called me that. My parents had lied to him and his parents of a Prince's desire to marry me, but I had chosen Bard over him. When I spoke to my Mother about her lies, she claimed what she had said was an extension of the truth. All she had told everyone, had fragments of truth lying within them but they were so distorted, the facts were hardly that at all.

Bard ate a mouthful of the soup, before waving a hand in front of his face, and panting as though he was a dog.

"It's hot," I stated.

He drank a mouthful of his water.

"You could have warned me," he frowned.

"I didn't see it necessary. You did just see me remove the pot from the fire, I assumed you were capable of comprehending the transference of heat into the soup," I sighed.

Granted he was pre-occupied focusing on his arrows to notice me cooking the soup but still, it seemed like common sense to presume the soup would be hot, there was steam rising from it.

He let out a grumble of incoherent words, which were likely negative towards me, before he got another spoonful of soup, blowing at it to cool it down, before eating it.

The pair of us continued to eat in silence, other than the sounds of our spoons hitting our bowls. He broke the silence.

"My Mother wants to take you to the market tomorrow," he stated.

"Did she mention why she wished to take me to the market?" I asked.

I liked Eibhlin, she was nice. Well nicer than her son. She seemed to be more of a Mother to me than my own had ever been, and I had only known her for a matter of months. She and Bran regularly made unannounced visits to our home. It wasn't as if I minded too much, at least having visitors meant I didn't have to spend my whole day arguing with Bard.

"No. I spoke with my Father yesterday. He visited me at work, and told me he would come here tomorrow to spend time with me, but my Mother wished to take you to the market. He never elaborated, not that I asked for further information," he shrugged.

"Okay," I frowned.

I didn't really want to have to go to the market with his Mother, even though she was nice, but I didn't like having to go to the market at the best of times. It just wasn't too pleasant there.

"Be nice. You can't be rude to my Mother," he hissed.

"Since when have I ever been rude to Eibhlin? She is extremely kind and friendly, I would never think of being rude to her. Sadly her son couldn't take more after her and be a pleasant person," I frowned.

"I am a pleasant person. You are just a bad judge of character. You are far from pleasant yourself. You are abrupt and rude, and are far from being remotely nice."

"I'm not nice?" I let out an obnoxious laugh, "I cook you three meals a day, and I keep this house clean, so you do not have to. I do my best to keep you happy, but all you seem to do is complain about everything. If you had a positive attitude you might not be so grumpy all of the time."

His frown intensified as he slammed his spoon down onto the wooden table.

"I am not grumpy. But spending ever day with you, could make the happiest person homicidal."

"Don't blame me for whatever dark and depraved things you do in your spare time. I presumed you have a lot, seen as you have way too much spare time on your hands."

The argument continued for a few moments before Bard's hands fell firmly onto the table, pushing himself up from the bench he was sat on.

"I am going to work," he groaned.

"You don't start for another two hours."

"I am not staying here to continue this," he hissed.

He grabbed his bow and quiver filled with arrows before walking down the stairs going out to his small rickety boat.

I stood up from the table letting out a deep sigh. I grabbed the two bowls and spoons placing them in the bowl of water. Using the pent up anger I held within to scrub at them to remove any dirt that was on them.

Arguing with Bard used up so much energy. I didn't want to hate him, but we were so different. We held different values, we lead different lives, we were just never meant to be.

I did my best to try not to argue with him, but arguments occurred everyday no matter what I did, we just couldn't help but argue with each other.

Really I wanted to be able to have a happy marriage but that would never happen. It wasn't fun fighting with my husband, but we could never get along with anything, we would just have to have an unhappy marriage.

I never quite understood how an arranged marriage was of any use to anyone other than for political gain, but this time there was no political gain for my family. Granted Bard were royalty, but it didn't really matter, he couldn't be King if he didn't have a kingdom. Sadly I had no choice but to just go along with it and try to get happiness from anywhere I could with this not so happy marriage.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up relatively early to do some last minute house tidying and to make myself and Bard breakfast. Bard hid the bedding he had used on the bench, seen as his parents didn't know we weren't sharing a bed.

Even though I had just met them, I didn't want to upset them, they seemed so happy with Bard and my relationship. Neither of us wanted them to know of our dislike for each other, so we were just pretending we were happy for their sake.

Soon enough Eibhlin and Bran arrived at our home and Eibhlin quickly got me to leave my home to go to the small market that Laketown had. There wasn't much there, but there were a few shops and stalls, but really it wasn't great. But it would do for the purposes of just going shopping with my Mother in law.

Really there were only a few stalls and a few more shops. Most of the stalls held imported goods, whilst the shops held goods from Laketown.

Eibhlin was happy, looking at ingredients for the dinner tonight, and she seemed a little too happy. She had such a cheery demeanour it was odd to think that she was actually related to Bard.

Once we had bought any food we could possibly need, we both walked through the shops and around the stools even though we had no desire to buy anything else. We didn't have much money, but everything we had gotten was relatively cheap, and now we were browsing rather than actually shopping really.

As I thought the shopping would end soon Eibhlin found a small shop that consisted of objects for children and babies. It seemed unlikely that Eibhlin was expecting a child, and from what I knew Bard was her only son, and she had no daughters. I was very certain that she wasn't expecting a grandchild either, unless Bard had another wife that I did not know of.

Eibhlin picked up a small outfit that could only fit a young infant.

"Don't you think this would look so sweet on your child one day, hopefully a day soon?" Eibhlin smiled, giving me a suggestive look.

It threw me for a moment, but it then clicked that she thought Bard and I were a happy newly married couple. And most newlywed couples partook in activities that would lead to the birth of a child. She didn't know that Bard had been sleeping on the bench at the dining table, and I didn't plan on telling her that piece of information.

"Hopefully. But Bard and I are taking things slow, we don't want to grow our family too quickly, we did only meet a few months ago, so we just want to make sure we can create the perfect foundations for a family," I smiled lying with every word.

Her smile grew as she rested a hand on your shoulder.

"Oh darling, you are the daughter I never had. You and my son, are so happy together. You may be new to this family, but it's as if you have been here for an eternity," she sighed, "Ailish as soon as I saw you on your wedding day I knew you would be perfect for my son, but now I know the original thought I had is now a reality."

She was so sweet, and it hurt me that I couldn't make her happy, I had to lie to her to do so.

"Thank you Eibhlin, I see you as a Mother. Bard was lucky to have as amazing parents as you and Bran," I smiled softly, not lying this time.

"Dear, we just did the best things for our son. It felt so wrong to force him into this marriage but he lucked out with an amazing wife. And sweetheart you will be an amazing Mother. I'll get your little one this for now, but when you are pregnant we can go shopping for more baby stuff," she stated still holding the tiny outfit.

"Eibhlin you really don't have to," I reasoned.

She laughed holding onto the outfit and picking up a small rattle as well as she went and paid for them. I let out a sigh following behind her to the cashier. I attempted to convince her that buying stuff for a baby that was likely to never to be born, was pointless, but she wasn't taking any of it.

Even against my better judgement Eibhlin bought the baby objects.

Once she had paid for them we headed back home. This shopping experience made me feel bad about disliking Bard, he couldn't be that bad if he was raised by such a kind and compassionate woman. Eibhlin was so nice, there was no way the spawn of Satan that I called a husband could be so bad if she had raised him, which she did.

I hadn't spent as much time with Bran, but he seemed nice also, there was no way they could have create such an aggravating child.

We walked home and soon enough we were there. When we entered the small house Bard and Bran were sat at the table talking about something or other, but I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, as they stopped speaking when we entered the room.

Bran stood up and walked over to Eibhlin pulling her into an embrace kissing her. Bard looked up at me before realising he had to show some form of affection towards me. He came over to me wrapping an arm around me pecking my cheek.

"How was the market?" Bard asked with a fake smile.

"It was pleasant, we got everything for dinner," I smiled in returned, "How about you help me in the kitchen, and allow your parents to rest?"

"Nonsense my dear, I can help," Eibhlin stated.

"No Eibhlin, rest, you have done too much for us already, it can be our treat. It's not much of one but it is a treat nevertheless," I said encouragingly.

This time she gave in, she and Bran sat down on the furthest end of the table away from the kitchen so they could talk, but give Bard and I a bit of space. Together we unpacked what we had bought, beginning to talk in hushed tones, keeping smiles on our faces, to make his parents think our conversations topic was pleasant, although it probably wouldn't be.

"Did you know your Mother is expecting a grandchild from us? She was very persistent to buy baby things," I stated.

His smile wavered but he tried not show it too drastically.

"What do you expect Aila? They think we love one another, and couples in love will usually produce a child. My Mother spoke a lot of a grandchild before our marriage now she and my Father speak of when we will give them the baby they desire. Honestly they are so much more thrilled by our marriage and relationship than we are, but we aren't exactly keen on each other," he explained.

I let out a sigh.

We cooked the meal before sitting down at the table to eat it with his parents. Together we sat opposite them, before we all started on the meal. Most of the work had been mine, but at least this time Bard pitched in with the cooking.

"This is wonderful," Eibhlin smiled, "you two are splendid cooks."

Bard chuckled wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest, kissing my hair.

"The work was all Aila's, her cooking is wonderful, I was merely there to look pretty, although she did a marvellous job at that herself," he smiled.

Although I knew there was no truth to his words, they still tugged at my heart, warming it slightly. As he pulled me close to him, I inhaled his scent, it was homely. He smelt of burnt wood and vanilla. It was pleasant, it didn't fit with his personality and if I didn't know he was what I was smelling I would feel a strong sense of comfort and protection. Even knowing it was my husband it still made me feel safe.

"So you two," Bran started, "You've been together for a short while, broken in the bed yet son? Your Mother can't wait to be a grandmother."

Instantly my cheeks became inflamed. I turned my head to hide it in Bard's chest. Surprisingly he rested a hand on my shoulder in a protective manner. It wasn't completely desired, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome.

"Dad," Bard hissed through his teeth.

"You're embarrassing her," Eibhlin laughed, "But look at them, I'm sure we will have little feet running around on these floors."

Bard let out a laugh as I turned around to look at his parents again, pulling slightly out of his embrace.

"Don't worry Mum, one day we will have a child, and they will love their grandparents dearly, but at the moment, Aila and I want to take things a bit slower, get to know one another, and be comfortable together before we even think of adding a child to the mix," Bard explained.

"Well you look pretty comfortable together now," Bran stated.

Bard chuckled squeezing his arm around you, "We are but there is no reason to rush anything."


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Bran and Eibhlin had come over for dinner and still Bard and I were not on good terms, keeping the act of our caring simply as that- an act. But since the dinner it hadn't been as hostile.

We were still not creating conversations that we did not need to create but there was less argument and less disdainful glares. By no means were we a happy couple but I don't think I could class him as a nemesis anymore.

Although we weren't exactly happy I could finally see him in a remotely positive light. I could see him as a human, see him more than the man I was forced to marry. He held a warmth that he may not show towards me, but even if I didn't love him how I should love my husband, but I felt safe around him.

Even from the moments he held me to him in front of his parents, his smell, his touch, it all felt real for a moment. Felt as if we were how we should be. As if we were husband and wife, with a love that extended beyond, as though we had been this way for years.

But that was all a fantasy. We were not in love. We never would be. I did not love him. I did not desire his love either. I just desired love. I expected to marry the man I loved, live happily ever after, the life I had seen in the books I had read. But I was never to get that. I was never to be happy.

I was to live this life. Live as the little house wife, to the man that I did not love, I did not particularly feel anything for the man. And that was peculiar.

I should love him, or hate him, but I was becoming indifferent to him.

As like all days I had awoken prior to Bard, waking him in my attempts to get everything ready. I would make breakfast, and make him his lunch for work. Whilst he complained about my waking him up over his food, I would begin to clean up after cooking, and tidying away the bedding my husband had used for the night.

Once he had eaten he would get ready for work, mutter a goodbye and then leave to go join the other archers of Laketown for the day.

Just today there was something wrong in the home. On the table was his empty bowl that had been filled with porridge, with his discarded spoon on the cloth next to it. Next to it was the small dish covered in a frail cloth. It didn't look of much but it was filled with his lunch.

Usually he would have taken it with him but it was sat on the wooden table. Bard had left close to an hour prior so it was unlikely he would return for it. He would only complain when he returns home.

Being stuck in this home was a danger to my sanity, I was stuck here bored to no reason. I had nothing to do here but clean and cook. And there was only a certain amount of that I could do without repeating myself.

Rather than listen to my husband complain about being hungry when he returns, I decided to take his lunch to him. Not only would it prevent the ear ache later, but it meant I could get out of the house.

I wrapped the thin cloak around myself, in any attempt to prevent the bitter autumn air from attacking my skin. I picked up the small cloth covered dish and carried it out of my home.

Never had I been to Bard's place of work but I knew my way. It didn't take too long before I found Bard training some of the other archers. As I grew closer Bard along with the others noticed my presence.

I could see him grimace slightly before a fake smile plastered on his face.

He slung his bow over his shoulder as he walked closer to me away from the other archers. As he reached me he rested a hand onto my shoulder, leaning in pressing his lips to my cheek firmly. His hand slipped from my shoulder falling down to my back, allowing his second hand to rest next to it as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

Once again my mind was flooded with the thoughts of safety, just being in his arms made it seem as if the world had vanished from around us. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around me.

"My love what is it you want?" he questioned, "You never visit me at work. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"You forgot your lunch my dear," I smiled softly.

I held out his lunch; he took it gratefully.

With one hand he held the food, the other grasped mine leading me away from the archers he had been working with.

Once we were out of ear shot, his smile fake as it was often in public.

"Why are you really here?" he asked, "You would never do this simply to be nice."

I let out a laugh, "Why do you think I want something?"

"You never wish to be nice for the sake of it. So I can only presume you want something. What is it?" he sighed, trying to still look happy.

"I do not wish for anything. Simply that my husband does not die of starvation. It would be a shame if I were to marry another. I don't see how I would seem like a good wife if I couldn't keep my previous husband alive," I stated trying not to allow a frown to creep onto my lips.

He let out another deep breath.

"I guess that is remotely kind."

"Do not question my kindness Bard. I cook you meals every day, keep your home clean. I do my best to be a good wife, and you need to accept that as we did say 'until death do us part', you're stuck with me for a long while," you stated.

He let out some grumbling before he took my hand within his again. His fingers were rough. From his archery, his hands were calloused but by no means unpleasant. They were comforting around mine.

Tugging softly on my hand he led me back over to the other archers, probably planning to tell them I was to take my leave, allowing me to bid them farewell.

"I am sorry for interrupting," I said softly.

"It's okay," one of the stated, "You're a fine couple."

Instantly my cheeks began to heat up as Bard's arm looped around my shoulders pulling me towards him, kissing my brunette hair.

"That we are. She is what could be classed an example of a perfect wife," Bard laughed softly.

"She seems to be," Another of the men said, "Can only hope I can find a woman of her beauty and care for her beloved."

"Believe me, I am far from a perfect wife, but one day you will find a woman that in your eyes is perfect, no matter whether that is what everyone else can see," I smiled softly.

Bard squeezed me closer allowing me to gently rest my head to his chest.

"But on that note. I must depart. I have a home to keep pristine," I stated, "It was a pleasure to meet you all, I do hope my husband treats you well, be sure to tell me if that is not true."

"It was nice to meet you too," some of the men spoke.

"I shall see you at some other point I presume," I smiled, "Goodbye. I shall see you at home Bard."

With that I pulled out of his embrace, leaning up to press my lips softly to my husband's. I pulled away from him and walked away from him and the other archers. I then made my way back to my home, to spend who knew how long there.

It was pleasant to get out of my house for a short while but now I wished to be home- alone. Being alone meant I didn't have to pretend, it meant I could just be, and sometimes that is simply all I could desire, just to be, just to be me.


	5. Chapter 4

It'd been a week since I had last publically been seen with my husband, since then I hadn't really left my home other than to go to the market to get food. Every other moment in the last week I had spent cleaning, although I had cleaned too much, there wasn't much left to do. Women here didn't have much to do, they'd become Mothers, so they would care for their children but that didn't seem like a likelihood.

Recently my hatred for my husband had completely diminished. Although I didn't hate the man, I wasn't in love with him, but I cared dearly. We still argued quite a bit, but not the scale we did. It was different now. Good different.

Bard was doing something downstairs. I didn't know what, and I didn't plan to pry, it was better for me to not to.

There wasn't much to do in the house but out of it there was much more to see. Outside of the bedroom was a small balcony, there wasn't much to it really, but the peak of the roof missed it, meaning if I looked up I was able could see the sky.

It had already became dark, the night surrounding us, and the stars shimmered above.

Rather than simply standing on the balcony, I decided to lie down on the wood. I wanted to spend some time out here, looking at the stars.

Growing up, I had spent a lot of my time out of Laketown, later moving elsewhere. Whilst I was there, I had created new friends, new relations. I met one person, we became close. He gave me good reason to change who I was, to not be the self-centred rich woman, my Mother desired me to be, I did not wish to follow in her footsteps.

Although we bickered, as most friends did, and the age difference may have strained it slightly, seen as we met when I was a mere toddler and he was an adult, he taught me one thing.

As a child I was afraid of being away from home, I did not like it. My Father would be with me, having taken me there due to him doing trade. But he would be busy most of the time, working, doing whatever he seemed to do with his time, so I would be left to myself.

Due to these fears, I would spend many nights awake, unsettled, but he helped me. He would take me away from the restraints that were inside the palace we were staying in, taking me outside. Even there most evenings were cold, but not uncomfortable.

He would wrap a blanket around me, whilst we'd lie on the grass, staring up to the sky. He had learnt of the stars, the different constellations and taught me all he knew.

I do not know how I remembered it all. I was interested I guess. It took me away from the world I knew, it took me to a universe of possibilities, a universe of anything.

The stars gave me freedom, the stars gave me hope.

Now just looking at them lifted any pain from my chest, set me free from all the restraints of this world, and took me to the next.

It wasn't the same though. The grass was generally crisp and dry, and the soft blanket would keep the cold air from biting at my skin.

Here I was on damp wood, that combined with the autumn breeze, left me shivering, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to think about the cold, although it did keep coming back to my thoughts, but I did my best to simply focus on the stars above.

I lay there for a while before footsteps came closer. I didn't falter my staring at the stars, I simply allowed myself to look at any constellations I could see.

"Aila, are you okay? Why are you lying on the floor?" Bard questioned.

"I am perfectly fine. I'm looking at the sky," I simply stated.

He let out a sigh, "come in Ailish, you'll catch a chill out here, it is likely to snow in the next few days, you can feel it in the air."

"I do not plan to stay out here until it snows. Just for an hour or two."

Although I didn't look up at him, I could tell he had begun to frown. I didn't appreciate it but I wasn't going to argue with him over the matter, I wanted to look at the stars, I didn't mind if I caught a chill, I would just have to clean the house whilst sneezing.

Bard walked away from the balcony, going back into our home. A few moments later he came back, sitting down on the balcony.

"Move over," he muttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows, shuffling over so there was room for the both of us to lie down on the balcony. As he lay next to me, he put one of his thick coats over the top of me. I turned my head slightly, but smiled at him. Maybe he did care.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Couldn't let my wife die of cold, it'd be quite a hassle to find a new one," he smirked, imitating my tone from a week prior.

I rolled my eyes, going back to look at the dots in the sky.

"So why are you lying out here, looking at the sky?" he questioned.

"I like the stars. I like the sky really, it is much more than it seems," I shrugged.

He turned to me, looking slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

I let out a laugh.

"The sky is practically infinite. The sky we see is the same as those on the other side of Middle Earth see. It is a connection. Think of it. You and everyone you care for sees the same thing, we are all under the same stars, the same sky. It is the only thing we all have in common. No matter your race or status, when you bring where we all are in context, we are equals. We all have this privilege, but some don't use it. Some just see darkness, others see hope," I whispered.

His face still showed his confused, but a smile played at his lips.

"You truly care for seeing stars?" he asked.

"Yes. They are familiar to us all. I do not particularly understand why they are there, but nevertheless I do not understand a lot of things but I wish to have the freedom of my thoughts to allow me to make up fantasies of what they entail. They somehow cause me comfort. They make me happy, make me feel safe," I sighed, "It must sound bizarre. But as a child, I spent many lonely nights fearing for my life travelling to and fro, but the stars were always there to protect me."

I expected him to laugh, him to pity my tale of wishing upon a star, but he didn't. One of his arms laced under my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I hoped it was for the comfort being close brought, the slight intimacy of him holding me slightly in his arms, but it was probably for heat, to stop the cold being the death of us both.

"I do not find it stupid Aila. It makes you seem human. I have never thought of them as much more as light at night, but I understand what you mean. Our lives were very different growing up, you didn't have the life I had," he stated.

"That is very true. You have never left Laketown, I can barely claim it as my home. But between here and there, I can feel connected by seeing stars above me. There is nowhere in Middle Earth you can't see them. Granted they aren't the same constellations as the sky we see now is only a mere fragment of what there is, but they are everywhere," I smiled softly.

He smiled also.

"Although it is pleasant to see you happy. I know you may find it hard to believe but I do not enjoy our arguments. May we please go inside? It is very cold, but I do not wish to go indoors without you, as I do know you shall not come in until morning if I leave you out here," he chuckled.

I nodded softly, "of course, we can go in. But maybe we can stargaze tomorrow as well?"

My words were hopeful, I planned to stargaze nevertheless but with his coat and him, it was a bit more pleasant, not simply for the warmth.

"Of course," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Sleep. It was the one time that I had peace. It was the one time I didn't have to worry or think about anything other than fantasy worlds that somehow my brain created in the form of dreams. With little to do with my days, I took pleasure in a good night's sleep.

Unlike in my previous home, I had nothing to do with my nights, there was little to do other than star at the stars. With Bard needing to rest for work, he couldn't lie with me under the stars, and sadly I must admit that it wasn't as enjoyable watching them without company, even his company.

With the cold growing stronger here in Laketown, I favoured using the blankets that lie on my bed, wrapping them tight around myself, even though by the time that I woke up they were splayed over the bed in a similar style that my brunette hair splayed across my pillow.

Unlike most days I wasn't awoken by the bright light streaming in through the flimsy curtains. Due to the winter growing near, it became light later, but still my body woke me up at a suitable time to prepare breakfast for myself and my husband before he had to go to work.

Today it wasn't the same. Rather than the morning light waking me, I was awoken by a weight falling onto the bed next to me. My eyes opened wide looking for what had fallen onto my bed. I went to let out a scream but a hand covered my mouth.

There lying next to me it was Bard holding one of his hands to cover my mouth, his over resting one finger over his lips to gesture for me to be silent.

"Please do not scream or speak loudly," he whispered, "I am sorry for the intrusion."

I pried his hand from my mouth with a frown.

"Then why have you intruded?" I whispered.

"My Mother and Father are outside looking for the spare key," he stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement.

"They does not explain why you are lying in bed with me, and not letting them into the house."

"Do remember this is equally my bed, if not more rightfully mine, I allow you to sleep here alone for your comfort and as you desire to have it to yourself. But my parents do not know we have not been sharing a bed, they do not know that we haven't tried to conceive a child, they will be outraged if they know I am sleeping on the bench at the table. It is early, they'd expect us to be asleep, so I planned to pretend to sleep by my wife's side," he explained.

It took me a moment to think about how to respond. Really it was rather awkward to have him lying by my side, but it was pleasant to have him this close to me. Even if he wasn't lying by me for loving me as he as my husband should love me, it was still nice to fuel to fantasy that we were happily married.

He fidgeted next to me pulling at the covers. It wasn't as though I wasn't decent under the covers but it felt rather odd to be seen in the vulnerability of my under clothes which I slept in. Bard simply wore breeches and a thin under shirt, although I was certain he was cold (as I knew I certainly was) there was not much else he could do to gain heat in this weather. Most people had body heat to share, but seen as we slept separately we did not have that.

Continuing, he unscrambled the covers sliding underneath them, growing closer to me than before.

Once he was under the covers he hesitated. He paused seeming uncertain of his actions. He looked at me with concerned eyes. This faltered for a second as we both heard the key turn in the lock of the door.

Bard's eyes widened as he shuffled in his spot.

"Lie down," he stated in a hushed tone.

I did as I was told lying my head back onto the pillow that I had previously been sleeping on. Bard slid his body down in the bed so he could lie down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a sad smile, as though this act was somehow torturous for me. Sad to say, it was pleasant, comforting even.

Having his arms wrapped around me, made me feel warm, safe, comforted.

Without a second of doubt I moved closer to him, allowing my head to move from the pillow to rest on his chest, letting one arm drape over his body.

For a moment we moved around to make ourselves seemed close and loving, unlike our genuine relationship, but also as though we had slept for the night in this position.

Footsteps walked up the fragile staircase to the upper floor of our home, where our bed was. The room was still minimal other than our bed, some curtains and a piece of fabric we claimed as a rug to avoid getting splinters from the old floorboards.

The footsteps seized but our eyes were clamped shut, feigning sleep.

"Look at them Bran. He couldn't have picked a better wife, they look perfect together," The familiar voice of Eibhlin said with excitement laced within her words.

"Shall we leave them be?" Bran's voice spoke.

"Nonsense. They look cute but I still wish to speak with my son and my daughter in law."

With that the speaking stopped. I didn't allow my eyelids to open, so I simply allowed my ears to do all of the work. I could hear footsteps tap along the floorboards, around the bed. Although I was basing it all on my hearing, I was hit with a sudden brightness over my eyelids.

Bard made a grunt, which I saw it as fair time for my eyes to open. My eyelids fluttered open for me to see the curtains flung open, leaving the small window to show the morning light.

"Good morning," Eibhlin smiled, standing by the window, Bran still stood in the doorway.

My eyes moved from her to her son who lay beside me.

"Mother, Father?" Bard groaned.

His eyes were narrowed and he was still holding me close to his body.

"Morning my son. You and your wife are so beautiful together. Sure even more beautiful once there is a child sharing your home," Eibhlin smiled at us both.

"Mother," Bard said in a warning tone, "You are embarrassing Aila."

Although I had become used to Eibhlin's desire for a grandchild, it still made me feel slightly flustered. I felt even more so with Bard holding me so close to him.

Knowing my cheeks were aflame, and that they were going to be contorting to a reddened colour, I lowered my face so I could hide it against Bard's chest. Bard's hand moved from resting on my back so that it was tangled into my hair.


End file.
